


✿ Multifandom Imagines ✿

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), The Walking Dead (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are some old imagines, i won t be continuing to write them.





	1. Down In DMs // Cheryl Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has to tell something to (Y/N) and they meet at Pop's.

Cheryl Blossom x Female! Reader

Word Count: 599

Warnings: None

  (Y/N) got her phone out and scrolled through social media and messages. Of course, what could she expect? Nothing. No new messages, no new dm's on instagram, Snapchat... But the notification that popped up in twitter app stood out of the emptiness.

  It was from Cheryl, former read head, queen bee of Riverdale High. _'Meet me at 6 o' clock at Pop's? Wanna talk about something...'_ It was written on the screen. (Y/N) blinked few times to be sure it really happened. And shockingly, it truthfully did happen.

   Internally she was totally freaking out, but externally she showed no expression of happiness nor surprise. Blank face. She wrote the answer, still knowing she shouldn't bite that easily. It was Cheryl, after all. And she was a Blossom, thought to fool people.

   _'Why? Picking on me too?'_ (Y/N) quickly replied back. You don't want to keep Cheryl waiting... It might get _uncomfortable_.

   Few moments later the phone buzzed in her hands. Another message from Cheryl. _'Meet me at Pop's, (Y/N). I want to talk to you.'_ It read.

   She rolled her eyes and wrote the answer that Cheryl obviously wanted. _'Fine. But I don't want to be humiliated in any way when I get there.'_ (Y/N) sent the message to Cheryl's DM.

●●●

   That day after school, Cheryl impatiently waited for (Y/N) to show up. Her look wandered through the window at the front of the diner. Every time someone showed up she'd shift in her seat, thinking the arrival still isn't (Y/N).

   Cheryl thought the girl might have changed her mind or she didn't want to come in the first place but said she will, just to get rid of Cheryl.

  Little did she know, (Y/N) was just about to arrive at illuminated neon diner. She walked over the gravel, thinking over the whole situation. Sure she liked Cheryl, but it wasn't possible that red-headed Blossom princess felt the same way, was it?

  The bell above the enter rung as the door opened. Room entered the (y/h/c) haired girl. Cheryl spotted her and her heart started drumming in her chest.

  (Y/N) walked over to the booth where redhead sat. Cheryl smiled at her. "Glad you could make it." She said and patted the seat next to herself. "Sit. I have to tell you something." The smile faded from her face, serious expression taking its place.

  As Cheryl told her to do, the girl sat next to her crush. "What did you want to tell me...?" (Y/N) asked. Cheryl took her hand and she flinched due to sudden touch.

  "I was thinking..." Cheryl started. "About you." (Y/N)'s mind swirled in tornado of words and thoughts. She didn't know what to say or what to think, what was okay to do in this situation. "I have feelings for you, (Y/N)." Cheryl finally said.

  "Is this a joke?" (Y/N) said out of blue. "You want to play with my feelings, Cheryl? Because I don't want to-" her words were cut with Cheryl's lips pressed against hers. She kissed back as Cheryl's lipstick tasted sweet on her tongue.

  As she lost her breath, (Y/N) pulled away and looked at pair of hazel eyes in front of her. "I don't want to play with your feelings. I really feel this way. I wanted to tell you that."

  "I'm glad. I feel the same way towards you, Cheryl." (Y/N) replied and Cheryl smiled back at her.

  "Will you be my girlfriend, (Y/N)?"

  "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter was deleted.


	3. Jealous // Jughead Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead is jealous and cancels reader's date with Reggie, which is followed by his confession.

  _**Jughead Jones x Reader**_

_**Word count: 683** _

_**Warnings: None** _ ****

  It was a date afternoon for (Y/N). Reggie asked her on a date. They were going to Pop's after school. She left her bag at her house and headed over to neon diner.

   Although her best friend, Jughead Jones III, didn't want her to hang out with jocks, she still accepted Reggie's request. She thought he was just jealous of her being friends with anyone else.

   Jughead was jealous, that was for sure, but he wasn't jealous of her being friends with somebody that isn't him, but seeing anyone else as her boyfriend other than him. He had feelings for (Y/N), the feelings just friends aren't suppose to have.

   (Y/N) arrived at Pop's, her gaze searching for Reggie. But black-headed boy wasn't in the room. Instead of him, her eyes met with the sight of Jughead, sitting at the very last booth.

   He waved at her to come where he is. She sighed and went to that very last booth. "What is it?" She asked.

   "Reggie won't be here." He answered. "Ugh... he's sick."

   "Jones, he was fine when we last saw each other, why are you lying?" (Y/N) crossed her hands in front of her chest. He scratched his neck, making up what would he say next. Instead of just lying, he told her the truth.

   "Well, I may have told him that you don't want to see him..." He looked her back in the eyes. She shook her head and sat down in front of him.

   "Why are you so jealous, Jughead? Why won't you let me see other boys?" She asked him sincerely. "I let you see other girls."

   "I don't know... I guess I just don't like to deal with the fact you have other friends?" He replied, knotting another lie in his Web.

   "Whatever, Jughead. I don't see why is that okay, but I'm going to let it slide." She stood up, ready to leave. "Call me when you want to tell the truth."

   "(Y/N)!" He called her name but she just waved at him to stop. Soon she left the diner, angry at him for being untruthful.

●●●

  The walk home was a little bit cold. The wind was getting stronger by the time (Y/N) got home. She walked into her living room and sat on the couch. It was just 5 pm, but she didn't have anything else to do.

  She would call Jughead if she didn't consider them being in a fight. It was small thing though, him being a bit jealous. That wasn't unusual.

  As she turned on the TV with its remote, doorbell rang. It scared her half dead since she didn't expect anyone to come at her house. Throwing the remote down on the couch, she walked back to the exit. She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a figure of her jealous best friend.

  "Did you come here to apologize?" She raised her brow. The look on his face was sincere, only truth on the tip of his tongue.

  "I didn't come to apologize. I came here to tell you the truth." He replied.

  "Go on." (Y/N) let him talk. She was curious of what he had to say.

  "When you said that I was jealous, it was true. I am jealous of you going out with someone. But I'm not jealous as friend... I have feelings for you, (Y/N)." He talked. "And if you don't feel the same way it's okay, I-" A smile showed up on girl's face and he stopped talking. "Why are you smiling?"

   "You're so sweet, Jones." She replied. "Now kiss me or I won't take serious everything that you said."

   Jughead smiled back at her and took one step closer to her. He leaned down and kissed her, still smiling against her lips. Sadly, he needed air to stay alive so he backed away from kiss.

   "Is that a 'yes I feel the same way' or what?" He asked wrapping his hands around her waist.

   "That is exactly what it is, Jug." 


	4. Drunk // Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is drunk and tells his feelings for reader, but tomorrow he confesses all that is true.

    **_Dean Winchester x Reader_**

**_Word Count: 783_ **

**_Warnings: None_ **

  Dean, Sam an you were going back from the club near your apartment in which you all went together to celebrate successfully finished hunt. But both boys were slightly drunk. Well, for Dean word slightly wasn't really accurate. He almost passed out from all the drinking, which wasn't usual for Dean because he could partially control himself. Sam had to hold him while you walked so he doesn't fall right on the pavement.

   Ever since you left the club he had been talking nonsense along with few really stupid jokes here and there. "(Y/N)..." Dean mumbled. You rolled your eyes which was followed by huff of annoyance.

   "Yes, Dean?" You replied to your drunk friend. 

   "Did I ever tell you that you have really pretty eyes..." He asked, looking at you with stupid grin on his face.

   "Dean stop it, this is the fifth time you told her that since we got out of the club." Sam said, giving irritated look to Dean. His older brother just laughed at his comment, looking at his clumsy feet.

   "Sammy, you're just jealous I like (Y/N). But don't worry, I still love you." Dean said and almost tripped over which would result in him and Sam, both laying on the ground.

   "Dean stop flirting with me, it is not funny at all." You told him. "Even if you meant it you won't remember this tomorrow."

   "You think I'm flirting with you and that I don't like you? That would be a waste of time, wouldn't it?" He shots you a drunk smirk and you shake your head at his state. Luckily you were about to arrive in front of you apartment, and you could finally get rid of Dean's slurring and his stupid jokes.

   The rest of the walking passed silent, it took you about five more minutes to arrive at the motel. Club wasn't far away from the place you stayed at, but with that much alcohol in Dean, walking was far more difficult.

   Sam practically dragged the older Winchester to his bed and as soon as Dean's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep like a baby. "God, finally." You sighed in relief as you laid down on the other bed. "Drunk Dean is really irritating." 

   "Yeah. I'm glad he doesn't get this drunk very often." Sam replies. "I'm in the room next door. Just hope he won't wake up. Goodnight." He exits the room you were in.

  "Goodnight." You say and shortly after drift into sleep.

* * *

 

    You woke up and dressed out of your sleepwear, moving into bathroom. You finished your morning routine and headed back into the room you and Dean were sleeping in. Packing your things into your bag, you hear a groan coming from Dean's direction.

   You look at his bed to see him sitting there with his head in his hands, still half asleep. "Good morning, sleepy head." You say and he turns his head, squinting his eyes at you.

   "My head hurts." He pouts. 

  You smile at him. "That's because you were really drunk yesterday." He stands up, managing to walk out the room and into bathroom. You finished packing up your stuff when he stumbled back into your bedroom.

  "Pack up, I'm already done" You picked up your bag and threw it over your shoulder, ready to exit the apartment and go into car to wait for boys.

  "(Y/N)?" Dean spoke up. You turn your sight back to him as he smoothly made his way over to your figure.

  "Yes?" You reply as he stops right in front of you.

  His glance lingers to your lips and back to your eyes. "Look everything from yesterday..." He started but you shook your head and cut his sentence.

  "You don't have to apologise for that. You were drunk, it's fine." You give him a polite smile.

  "Yeah, well I'm not going to apologize." He says, smirking, and you frown at his statement. "I'm not sorry for what I said, (Y/N). I meant it. I do like you. And, yeah, that was a drunk talk but you need to now that I meant all I said. And you do have beautiful eyes, by the way."  
   
  Your grin grows wide on your lips as Dean smiles back at you. "I like you, too, Dean." You say. His eyes sparkle at your words as he slowly leans down and pressed his lips against yours.

  He separated from you shortly after, his eyes filled with happiness. "You should really pack up, Dean." You smile at him and his only reply is a small chuckle, after what he moves on stuffing his bag with his clothes.

 

 


	5. Sick // Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is sick and isn't answering her phone when Betty calls her, making B worry and go to her home to make sure she is alright.

**_Veronica Lodge & Betty Cooper_ **

    _ **Word**_ **_count_** _ **: 880**_

    _ **Warnings: None**_

  It was late afternoon in Riverdale, sky was slowly fading from soft blue to flame colors as sun started to set behind the skyline. Betty was at her house, finishing an article for the Blue and Gold. After she finishes her work, she was supposed to go out with V. They had a plan to go to Pop's on a milkshake. Just the two of them, since Betty hung out with Jughead a lot lately and didn't have some quality girl time with Veronica.

  As she typed the last few words into her laptop, she took her phone in her hand and opened the contacts. She found Veronica's number and hit the green button, starting the call. She waited for her friend to pick up. One ring. Two rings. Three rings... But even after sixth ring V didn't pick up.

  It was weird, Veronica always heard the incoming call, especially when it was from Betty, Archie or Jughead. But that unspoken rule seemed not to be valid this time. Betty shook her head, deciding that she will try again. The phone rung but no one picked up. Blonde sighed. She was getting slightly worried.

  Betty stuffed her phone in the pocket of her jeans and stood from her bed. She went downstairs to tell her parents she will be heading out to Veronica's. Her parents were in kitchen, her father cleaning up dishes while her mother cooked dinner. "I'm going to Veronica. She isn't picking up her phone." Betty told them.

  "I don't know why are you still friends with that girl... Lodge family isn't the best to be around with." Alice looked at her daughter sternly. Betty sighed at the comment. Her mother always talked about Veronica like that. Nobody who ever had a friendship with her was really Alice's number.

  "Anyways, I'm just going to make sure she is okay. I will be here before dinner." Betty said, walking through the hallway to front door. Alice and Hal told her a goodbye as she opened the door and shut it behind her.

 

* * *

 

  Betty arrived at her destination, hoping her friend had a fine reason for not answering her phone. She header through the lobby of a building and with elevator up to V's apartment. Down the hallway, she walked towards the door she was searching for. She stood in front of dark wooden door, sighed, then knocked. As nobody was to answer, she rang the doorbell. But still, there was no answer whatsoever.

  She tried again, but like before, she wasn't lucky. Maybe Veronica went out, still, even if she did, she would've answered her phone. And Betty had a feeling in her gut that something was wrong. This time, she tried if door was unlocked. What was the worst but still a bit of a good think, the door in front of her was unlocked.

  Blonde made her way inside, carefully listening and looking if any unwanted guest was inside. She still didn't see Veronica, her mother either. She walked through the living room to Veronica's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar so she just pushed it open. Her gaze searched the room, finally meeting with sight of raven haired girl laying across the bed.

  B was slightly worried, so she decided to wake Veronica up. She gently put her hand on the shoulder of a sleeping girl, "Veronica, wake up." she whispered softly. Veronica shifted, slowly waking up.

  "Huh?" Lodge's daughter hummed. "Betty, what are you doing here?"

  Betty smiled a bit at her, "You weren't answering your phone... I wanted to make sure you are okay." She answered the question.

  "Well, I am... I was just asleep." V said, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

  "For how long?" Betty asked her.

  "What time is it?"

  "Seven pm."

  "Oh God, I slept for like... four hours." Veronica replied. "My head was hurting and I wasn't feeling well, so I thought I'd sleep a bit to feel better."

  "Are you sick?" Betty asked with concern obvious in her voice.

  "No..." Veronica said but Betty touched her forehead to see if she had a temperature. Her skin radiated heat, making it clear that she was sick and having higher temperature. "B, I'm not sick..." Veronica tried to make Betty believe her.

  "But your forehead is hot. You should check if you have high temperature." Betty refused to listen to her. "I'm going to make you some tea. If you have fever I'll find you some medicine." She says.

 "Thanks." V said to her best friend.

 

* * *

 

  Later that evening, Hermione was coming home, after going to dinner with Fred Andrews. He walked her home, all the way to the door of her apartment. They told their goodbyes to each other, after what Archie's father left, and Hermione went inside her home. 

  She took her heels off, and started searching for her daughter, first looking around the living room, then making her way over to the bedroom. Door creaked a bit as she slowly pushed it open. She was greeted by the sight of Veronica laying in bed, her back pressed against Betty's. 

  Both girls slept so peacefully and she didn't have the heart to wake them up. Instead, she walked to her bedroom, going to sleep herself.


	6. idfc // Carl Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl hides his feelings for reader, then he gets jealous and can't hold it in anymore. (This is set while Ron was still alive, in Alexandria.)

_**Carl Grimes x Reader** _

_**Word count: 548** _

_**Warnings: None** _

  In Alexandria, it was usual, post-apocalyptic evening. Though, it wasn't for Carl. The girl he liked, (Y/N), was supposed to be home already. She was in their sanctuary for just month and a half. At first they were suspicious of her, but then realized she came alone to the gate of tall walls made out of steel.

  He was always acting like he couldn't care less for her, but it was all a cover up for his true feelings. On the other hand, it was obvious her feelings were mutual. But lately she was hanging out with Ron, she even sneaked out at night. Carl wasn't sure if she sneaked out to meet with his friend, which he tolerated less and less with every day, but he assumed she did.

  That made him more angry. And now she was late for dinner. Since she lived with him, his dad and his sister, having nowhere else to stay, he always knew where she was. Or just made a jealous assumption. He was now sitting on front porch, Rick told him that they were going to wait for (Y/N) until they have dinner. 

  It was okay, that way he had more time to be jealous and angry alone, still hiding his feelings from everyone else. He narrowed his eyes at asphalt of the road that went in front of their house, still thinking about the whole situation that struck him. The feelings completely corrupted his mind, he couldn't think straight.

  Few minutes into the wandering of his thoughts, a figure walked up the front. He looked at persons face to find out it was (Y/N). She was finally there. "Where were you?" He asked through gritted teeth. 

  "I was hanging out at Ron's, why?" She replied, goofy smile on her face. She looked so happy for some reason.

  "Yeah, well, you're late for dinner. My dad told you when you need to be home." He hissed in reply.

  The smile faded from her face. "What is wrong with you?" She asked, her eyebrows forming a questioning frown. Carl's act confusing her.

  "Nothing is wrong with me." He replied, standing up from his chair.

  "There obviously is, Carl." She tells him. "Because you always act like you don't fucking care, and even when you talk to me, you don't behave like this." She crossed her hands in front of her chest.

  He looked back at her. "Yeah... You obviously don't need me talking to you anyways. I mean, you have your best friend Ron... Or is he something more than friend?" He asked her.

  "Why do you even care if we are more than friends?" She snorted.

  "You want to know?" He replied with question, stepping forward, slowly making his way over to her. She stepped back as he got closer until her back hit the wooden pole. Her heart suddenly started pumping blood faster. Carl was now just inch away from her, his eyes locked with hers. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. 

  The moment lasted short, but still so long, before he ended it, pulling away. "I like you, that's why." He tells. "I was hiding emotions by acting like I don't care."

  She let out a shaky breath. "I like you too, Carl."


	7. Late Walk // Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader can't sleep and goes for a late walk around the castle when Draco finds her.

**_Draco Malfoy x Reader_ **

**_Word Count: 1000_ **

**_Warnings: None_ **

You were walking through the Hogwarts late at night. It sure wasn't the good idea, walking around the magic castle this late and waiting to be caught by some professor. But the fact was, you couldn't sleep. So you went on a barefoot walk through the castle, leaving through the door to Gryffindor common room with magic spell casted upon you, making you invisible for good five minutes, long enough to make sure no one saw you.

It was really cold and you were starting to regret not putting on your shoes. It was really dark around the long halls when the only light was from your wand. The longer you walked the sleepier you felt. It was working. But just as you were ready to go back to bed, a shady silhouette appeared in front of you. You stopped in your tracks for second, but then the person spoke up and you knew who it was.

"What are you doing out of your room this late, (Y/L/N)." He said, still staying in the darkness. As you stepped forward to him, trying to make the light of your wand fall on his face, he stepped back, desperately trying to stay hidden. But it wasn't necessary as you already knew who he was.

"I can ask that question too, Malfoy." You smirked, stepping ahead once more. He obviously realized that there was no point in hiding anymore and stood in his place. The white gloom of your wand revealed his face from the darkness. He, of course, had a remarkable smirk on his lips, but was still trying not to enjoy this too much.

"I asked first." He raised his eyebrow at you. You rolled your eyes at that. He could really be annoying sometimes.

"I couldn't sleep." You replied to him. "Now, what is your excuse?"

He now fully smiled. "I couldn't sleep either." He answered the question.

"I bet you're lying, Malfoy." You shook your head. "I'm not stupid. Tell me honestly, what did you plan on doing?"

"I didn't plan on doing anything, just went on a walk to clear my head. That's all." He chuckled, stepping towards you. You stepped back, but he was quicker than you were and was soon just few inches in front of you.

"Still lies. I don't believe you a slightest bit." You hissed at him.

"You don't have to. I honestly couldn't care less about that. But you should be worried, (Y/L/N). I mean, I could make any professor come here by the time I snap my fingers." He smirked down at you. You gritted your teeth, wanting to punch him so badly. Oh, he wanted something and you knew that, you just didn't know what it was.

"But how would you explain why you were here?" You asked, raising your eyebrows at him. He shrugged and continued.

"They don't need to know I was here. Could just make a bunch of noise... They would come here to check and find you, standing here barefoot, obviously out of your bed. But you don't want that do you?" Malfoy explained, and the answer to his question was surely a no.

"You want something, Malfoy, what is it?" You crossed your hands in front of your chest. This situation was now just as he planned it.

"I want you..." He made a quick pause. "To kiss me."

You cocked your head to right, "You want what?" You laughed sarcastically.

"Kiss me and I won't tell anyone about your late walk." He replied.

 "Uh, fine..." You said. He smirked and stepped forward, closing the gap between your and his chest. He leaned in and you felt his warm, minty breath tickling your face. He had his eyes closed, but you didn't, you had something completely different in your mind. "Only in your dreams, Malfoy." You whispered and quickly separated from him, running in the opposite direction.

 "You owe me a kiss, (Y/L/N)." He groaned behind you, and you just giggled running towards your common room.

 

* * *

  
 The next day started as every other. Going to breakfast, then to first class. You were walking down the hall with your friends to your second period. It was potions. It wasn't certainly your favorite, and another minus was that Snape always requested a tone of homework.

As you walked down the hallways, you felt a grip on your hand as someone pulled you inside some room that you had just passed. "What is wro-" Your words were cut off by pair of lips pressed to yours. And already after that, you knew who it was.

 A kiss seemed to last the whole eternity after your eyes fluttered shut, but that was really fine with you. Draco maybe was annoying most of the time, but the rest of it you did, in fact, like him. The only thing that actually bothered you was what would happen because you were in Gryffindor and he is in Slytherin. Though, right now, you really didn't give a damn about it.  
He finally separated from you, and you both opened your eyes to look at each other. "Now I don't owe you anymore, Malfoy." You smiled at him.

 "This wasn't just a game, (Y/N). I really like you." He told you and your smile only grew wider.

 "I know." You giggled. "I was just joking with you last nigh."

 "Well, that wasn't funny at all." He smirked.

 "It was to me. Now lets go before we are late for Snape's class." You said, attempting to get out of the small room, but he took your hand and pulled you back. In one quick motion, his lips were back on yours. You kissed him back, then separated from him and slipped through the door so he doesn't have time to catch you.

 "This was the second and the last time, (Y/L/N)." You heard him shout behind you. You smiled and quickened your pace so you get to your next period in right time.

 


	8. Scared // Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of shade but it ends in fluff I promise.

**_Castiel x Reader_ **

**_Word Count: 748_ **

**_Warnigns: None_ **

  Castiel was okay when you were with him, but there had to be at least one of Winchester boys there for you to feel comfortable. It wasn't that you were afraid that Cas would hurt you, you were scared that you would do something wrong to him.

  Yeah, it was silly but you always thought that you shouldn't mess with angels. And yet, there you were, having a crush on one of them. That just added to your concern, what if you do something you're not allowed to?

  Was it even possible for an angel to fall in love with human? Were they able to fall in love at all? All these questions just dizzied your head and you decided you would take a brake from thinking and fall asleep for a while.

  But the idea didn't turn out as thought when someone knocked on the door to your room. "Yes?" You called out. "Come in."

  The door opened, and speak of the devil. It was Castiel. He stood there with his usual stern face in his long beige coat. His blue eyes scanned the room, his sight settling right on your face. "Sorry to bother you." Castiel spoke, his voice as rusty as always, making an agonisingly long pause after that.

  You looked at him with anticipation. "It's fine, uh, do you need anything?" You broke the silence as you realised he wasn't going to continue speaking.

  "Boys are out on another hunt." He said. And again, they left you without a word. They always thought that something bad would happen to you, even though you have been hunting for years.  
   
  You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Great."

  Castiel tilted his head to left, trying to read your expression. He frowned. "You don't want to be left with me, do you?" He questioned, stepping further into the room.

  Your mind was completely blank for few moments, until you realized what he was actually saying. "No, no, no. It's just that they think I'm weak or something, just because I'm female." You throw your legs over the edge of mattress.

  Cas nods as if he understands. He slowly walks over and sits next to you, making your heart skip a beat or two. Your breath hitched and you heart rate sped up. You could feel his warmth radiate off of him and hear his breaths, steady and normal.

  "Well, I think you're pretty strong..." He speaks, clearly not quiet sure if that was a compliment. A weak smile showed up on your face and your looked in his deep blue soft eyes, instantly captured by the feeling of butterflies I your stomach.

  You felt as if you were living through your highschool crush again, feeling all soft and shy when he speaks to you. The whole act looked so stupid and the voice in the back of your head kept telling you to kiss him.

  That just brought you back to your earlier thoughts. What if something bad actually happens? But you've been starting at him for too long already and heel seemed to have lost his patience. So he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours.

  Your eyes fluttered shut as he put his hand on your cheek, running his thumb over your cheekbone. Your face turned hundred shades of red, while your heart erupted into series of strong beats- after what he simply pulled away, looking like it was just some random kiss.

  You looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for worse to come. Wave of panic overwhelmed you and you quickly leaned back, braking all the contact. Well, he kissed you, so it wasn't your fault, right? You bit your lip when he frowned once again.

   "Are you okay?" He asked you. You slightly nodded, which was the absolute opposite of what you really felt like.

   "Just-- I didn't expect that... at all." You stuttered, running your hand through your y/h/c hair. You were nervously expecting for him to say something.

  Castiel sighed. "I probably shouldn't have done that..." He scratches his chin. "I'm sorry."

  You didn't know what happened to you, but you shyly kissed his cheek and wrapped your hands around his shoulders, snuggling your face into his side. "Don't be. I like you." You told him, after what your face probably turned pink again.

  He smiled and hugged you back without a word and the two of you just sat hugged in comfortable silence for a while.

 


End file.
